


A Desirable Offer: A Derek Hale Imagine

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapped by the Dredd doctors and rescued by Derek who makes you an offer after you try to run away from the loft and his protection.</p><p>Please if you could leave feedback in the form of a kudos or a comment that would be great as it's the only way I'll know how you guys like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desirable Offer: A Derek Hale Imagine

It all started when you found yourself being kidnapped by the Dredd doctors. Thrown into a cold damp cell in their hideout. But they forgot about you, too busy dealing with the werewolf pack of beacon hills to experiment on you. A whole five days you were stuck there, no food and the only water from a leaky pipe that ran above you. Five days and not a glimmer of hope left in you. You had given up hours ago, curled into a ball with tears welling in your eyes. You drifted in and out of consciousness the only sound in the dark was the dripping of the leaky pipe and your own breath as it slowed.

Derek had found you, he was scoping the hideout for any trace of the Dredd doctors. He could hear the faintest heartbeat somewhere in the depths of the building but never expected you among the maze of rooms.

He spotted you when he entered the room. A small bundle on the cold floor, trapped behind iron bars. He listened to you as he approached and smelt the air for that mercury mixture the Dredds had been using to create the supernatural. He smelt the salt of your tears and the sweat and dirt on your skin but no other chemicals. As he got closer he realized your heartbeat was barely audible. Springing into action he pulled open your cage and gently plucked you from the floor. You would have thanked him if you weren't unconscious with the sheer exhaustion. If you weren't on the brink of death.

But that was a few weeks ago now. Derek had taken you back to the loft and nursed you back to health with good food and plenty of fluids. Deaton had been called to give you a once over but all you needed was a dose of antibiotics to counter the bad water you had drunk from the rusted pipe. He'd said you were lucky but you didn't feel it. For the first week you didn't even speak to anyone besides the few hushed pleases and thank yous. Nobody asked you any questions which you were thankful for and you stayed with Derek as you had no immediate family left. You had felt like a child since you were rescued, you were twenty one but felt like they were babysitting you. Well, Derek was babysitting you. In the whole three weeks he hadn't left you for more than an hour on a handful of occasions. You felt cooped up in the loft but they wouldn't let you leave till they were sure they had defeated the Dredd doctors. So you decided to sneak out.

You awoke with a jolt in the night, it was cool and moonlight flooded the loft. You sat up on the couch that you slept on and stood to get dressed as quietly as you could. Shrugging on an over sized hoodie and jeggings you picked up your shoes and snuck to the door. Putting the shoes on once you had got out the door you tip-toed out into the cold night air. The walk through the woods had seemed like a good idea until you were ten minutes away from the loft with no idea how to get back. Walking further you realized it was chilly out and probably not safe out here in the dark. A wave of fear washed over you as you heard a branch creak somewhere ahead of you. You froze and listened. A twig snapped from the same direction and you realized you weren't alone. Not knowing what else to do you turned back the way you came and ran as fast as your legs would carry you. Not looking back you kept plowing ahead until you saw the lights of the loft ahead just past a few trees. You were almost there. The last thing you remember before you blacked out was tripping on a tree root and being thrown head first into a tree.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"Oh no" Derek muttered as he awoke with a terrible feeling. The lack of another heart beat down in the lounge made him fill with worry. He jumped up and shoved a pair of sweat pants on before exiting his room and climbing down the set of iron stairs that lead to the open plan loft. Noticing you weren't on the sofa he strode to the door and headed outside with a frown on his face.

He had been angry when he found you, blaming himself for your state. Thinking if he'd been quicker your situation would have been better. He had to help you with everything the first week from showering to holding you when you woke from a nightmare. You were so fragile at first you could barely hold your own weight up. Building your strength had been an issue you had given up on many occasions and Derek had been there to encourage you to fight it. It would have been so easy to just waste away. He tried to give you just enough help so you didn't feel useless. He never enjoyed showering you, helping you wash your skin that was blackened by purple bruises and dark red grazes. He switched off his emotions during those times and just got on with it like it was a clinical procedure. It was actually a relief the morning he awoke to hear the shower already running with you in it.

Derek got outside and never really considered how cold it was. He hadn't even stopped for his shoes. It was hard for him to hear your heartbeat out here, not able to single it out from the woodland wildlife. He smelt you though, the smell of blood as it seeped from a tiny graze on your knee. Derek sprinted to you where you lay just in the tree line, slumped at the bottom of a tree trunk.

You were dizzy from the fall and barely awake. He kneeled and scooped you up.

"Hey, how many times do I have to carry you?" Derek scolded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back in the loft he lay you on the sofa. You felt more awake now, your head hurt like hell. Derek appeared next to you with a wet towel to cool your head. You could feel the lump on your forehead, wincing as he pressed it.

"Sorry" He apologized.

"It's okay, I think I should get a shower I'm all grubby from the woods" You say pulling yourself up and making to vacate the sofa.

"You want a hand" Derek asked unsure if you could manage.

"Could you come sit in there, I'm just still a little freaked out" You asked as you stood. He didn't answer he just followed you to the bathroom. Flicking the light switch on you enter the bathroom and get the shower running. Derek sits on the toilet lid and leans his elbows on his knees. One of things you hated in the first week was the way Derek showered you it was so impersonal and clinical. It was like he didn't want to look at you, as if he was looking through you. You thought being rescued by a handsome stranger was supposed to be romantic but seemed it was too cliche for you. Shaking the sadness away you pulled off your hoodie and now damp jeggings. You hadn't noticed but Derek was watching you as you got in the shower and under the steamy water.

Derek leaned back on his chosen seat and heard you appreciating the hot water.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Derek sighed. Still not able to understand why you'd go outside in the middle of he night.

"Don't. Please, I just feel like I'm a prisoner here. I wanted to stretch my legs outside of this damn loft" You bluntly explain. Sighing loudly, why can't you just enjoy this soothing shower.

"I can see how it feels like that but it has to be like this for now, is there anything else?" Derek replies rather calmly.

"Actually yeah, that fucking sofa is uncomfortable" You laugh lightening the mood. You hear him let out a short huff of a laugh and can tell he's grinning without looking.

"If you wanna stay we could get you a bed?" Derek offered, bracing to be rejected. You pondered for a moment.

"That would actually be pretty cool, maybe after the house arrest has ended we could go shopping" You felt deluded, why on earth would Derek Hale take you shopping optionally.

"I'd like that" He muttered quietly. By this time you were all warmed up and ready to get out of the shower. Turning it off you squeezed the moisture from your hair. The shower curtain was cold when you drew it back, not even thinking about exposing yourself. Derek had seen it all before if he was interested he would have made a move by now. Standing on the bath mat you grabbed a towel and put it over your head to rub your hair dry. While you were under the towel unaware Derek's eyes studied you. Without the bruises you looked different, the weight you lost had been replaced and your curves restored. He watched the water droplets on your skin. From your feet he slowly moved upwards admiring you. He had a side view of you and the way your ass tensed as you roughly dried your hair made his blood rush.

You heard him grumble and clear his throat quietly. Done with your hair you pulled the towel to your back and pulled it back and forth. Realizing your breasts were jiggling you snapped your head to look at Derek and blushed immediately not expecting his eyes on you like they were. He looked different to the was he usually did. Eyes looking too focused on you and his intentions seemed pretty clear by the way his lips were pulled into a half smirk.

"Derek?" You asked hoping to snap him out of it. His mouth went back to its resting expression but his eyes were still intense.

"How about you sleep in my bed tonight?" He asked getting to his feet.

"But where will you sleep?" You asked not understanding until he got closer. His sweatpants had a serious bulge in them it was almost comical the was it was jutting outwards. You felt your face redden. "Oh" you whispered.

"Oh" he agreed sliding a hand over your hip and pressing a thumb against your hip bone. You backed up a little till your backside hit the counter top. "Running again?" He sighed releasing his grip.

"Why are you doing this?" You frown feeling really confused.

"Because if your going to be here a while longer I'd rather you enjoyed it, and I'm having a sudden realization that your not that fragile bundle I carried in here almost a month ago. Not anymore. I'd like to start over and have a different relationship with you. Can we forget about me having to babysit you?" He bites his lip nervously awaiting your reply.

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't expecting this" You mutter looking away from him unable to keep eye contact. Derek takes you by surprise and tilts your chin so you are almost nose to nose.

"Tell you what, give me a shot. Okay? Just the one and if you don't like it then-" He sighs deeply. "...I have no right to keep you here any longer" His eyes twinkle as he looks at you.

You don't answer but you do lean forwards to close the small gap between you and your eyes flutter shut as your lips connect. Derek makes a small noise in relief before you feel his hand cup your jaw. His fingertips tickle your earlobe as the kiss deepens. You grant access to your mouth and he greedily accepts. Tasting your mouth he takes a moment to suck on your lower lip gently. You let out an involuntary moan. 

You open your eyes as he pulls away. His eyes are full of lust and need. His gaze is fixed to yours so intensely it's almost enough to melt you on the spot. It's as if Derek is waiting for you to give him permission. 

Swallowing your nerves you break eye contact and push yourself up onto the counter. Derek stays where he is looking you over appreciatively. You gaze at his chest which is still bare and notice the muscles are tense with anticipation. Reaching for the only thing you can you tug him forwards using the hem of his sweatpants. Licking your lips you look up at him as he stands between your legs. One of his hands slides to your hip and the other tangles in your hair. He presses his forehead to yours and inhales slowly before claiming your mouth again. Your hands find their way around to his back and you hold him firmly as the make out session continues. 

This time when he pulls away you're panting with desire. Derek leans you back a little and starts to kiss and suck his way down your neck, slowly. It feels like the best kind of torture as his mouth leaves warm trails on your skin. You moan in shock as he sucks your left nipple into his mouth. He tugs on it before letting it go and repeats the same on the other nipple. The cold air in the bathroom turns your nipples hard. He leans back to get a look at you. Your breathing heavily and can't take your eyes off of him. Shivers run through you under his lustful gaze.

"So, Do you want to stay?" He drawls in a deeper tone than usual.

"I-I don't know" You reply slowly. Derek smirks and lowers his face till his nose is brushing against your pubic hair. A warm breath startles you and you realize just how wet you have become from Derek teasing you. Warm hands lift your ankles up onto the counter top besides your hips. You blush and look away due to the sudden exposure. You soon looked back at Derek gasping as his tongue flicked between your folds. 

He was relentless, attacking your clit with his tongue and mouth. He sucked now and then sending pulses of pleasure and heat throughout your body. This was hands down the best experience of your life. It got better when he slid two digits inside you, pumping inside you at an agonizingly slow pace. Your moans filled the bathroom completely, if anyone else was in the loft they were sure to have heard. 

"You taste so fucking good" Derek groaned as he pulled his face away. He sped up his fingers and brought his face to yours. You were so lost in the pleasure you could barely catch a breath.

"So, Now do you want to stay with me?" Derek asked again into your neck, his hand still moving.

"That depends." You stated confidently. He looked at you raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to fuck me yet?" You asked, almost losing your cool when his fingers hit a certain spot inside you.

"I thought you'd never ask" Derek grinned immediately pulling out his fingers and dropping his sweatpants. His huge erection sprung free, it was very obvious he had been enjoying this as much as you had. Lips came to land on yours, the taste of your own arousal on his tongue.

Derek slid the tip of his cock against your slick juices for an easier entry. You groaned profoundly against his mouth as you felt him starting to stretch you out. The position you were in only served to make it tighter and more intense. You could feel every inch as he filled you. You caught Derek grinning as he leaned down to tease your breasts with his mouth again as he withdrew his length before impaling you with it again right away. You gasped and shook not knowing how much of this you could take. Derek pounded into you at such force you threw your head back and moaned louder. His mouth still moved over your nipples which were so very sensitive and the combined pleasure was too much to handle for long. You came calling his name over and over. You had squeezed your eyes shut riding out the waves but when you opened them again Derek was smirking mischievously at you. He was still going. His pace had slowed but he continued pushing his entire erection into you.

"Are you serious!" You gasped. He laughed and you took that as your answer.

You didn't have time to debate it because you were being lifted up and carried into the living room before you even knew what was happening. Derek's cock still shifted inside you comfortably while he took your weight. He lifted you off once you got to the edge of the seating area. He didn't speak but just took your wrist turned you around and bent you over the arm of the sofa. 

"Wha-!" You started to protest but before you could Derek had slammed his still fully erect member back inside you. Bracing yourself quickly on the cushions you let him fuck you. He was unbelievable and showed no signs of slowing even though you had already cum. 

"It's a werewolf thing-" He grunted through thrusts. "We have pretty good stamina, I'm hoping it doesn't scare you off" You heard him breathe. His hard rod thrust into you again and again and although exhausted you could feel the orgasm building inside you again. 

"Ahhh- Fuck" You hissed coming to the edge. Derek tensed behind you and plowed into you just couple more times before groaning in release just as you also climaxed. Derek squeezed your ass in his palms as he filled you up with his thick cum. You panted in relief into the sofa and dropped onto it in utter exhaustion. Derek sat down and pulled you into his lap. He stroked your hair gently.

"I think you've just made me an offer I can't refuse" You shakily breathe. 

"I'm glad you've made the right choice. I probably couldn't have let you go after this" He mutters sleepily. 

You listen to him breathing heavier and heavier until you both fall asleep on the sofa.


End file.
